


Бесстыдники

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Бейонд и Миса играют в игру.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Beyond Birthday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Бесстыдники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [malapert](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647998) by youremyqueen. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.

В держателях для чашек между ними — два дымящихся кофе. На ободке его стакана остался липкий след от сахара, она же к своему американо так и не притронулась. Стоит кому-нибудь из них шевельнуться на сиденье «Шеви» 1997 года, как кофе переливается через край. Знал бы Бейонд, какой в этом автомобиле дерьмовый салон, пожалуй, не стал бы его угонять.

— Вот эта, — говорит Миса. — Эрико Фудзиока.

Она указывает на прохожую мизинцем, и ее облезлый золотой лак переливается на холодном свету.

Бейонд глядит, как женщина размашисто шагает по улице, на запястьях у нее раскачиваются пакеты с покупками, а над головой ярко мерцает ряд красных цифр — хорошо различимых даже с другой стороны тротуара. Он быстро все подсчитывает.

— Шесть лет с небольшим, — сообщает он. — Как думаешь: несчастный случай, болезнь или что-нибудь повеселее?

— Убийство, — отвечает Миса. — Или самоубийство. Одно из двух.

Бейонд закатывает глаза.

— Скучно играть, раз ты всегда предполагаешь одно и то же.

— Чего же ты тогда играешь со мной?

Бейонд криво улыбается ей, лениво сдвинув солнечные очки на лоб. Он носит их, повторяя за Мисой, мимикрируя под ее окружение, будто всегда был рядом.

— Потому что, моя голубка, кроме тебя играть уже не с кем.

Он потягивает свой кофе, затем немного отпивает из ее стакана — зная, что Миса к нему так и не притронется, — и откидывается на скрипучем сиденье. В конце улицы выносит мусор какой-то мужчина: ссутулившийся, лысеющий — сама обыденность.

— А вот этот? — спрашивает Бейонд.

И они начинают игру заново, как и каждое утро.


End file.
